degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sparks Will Fly (2)/@comment-5277119-20140422174845
Even though I think this is really crazy, I made a wiki fanfic of American Horror Story with some wikians as characters. I called it American Horror Story: High Seas. :x BTW, the Tori in this one is referring to Kikichara American Horror Story: Open Seas The story opens up in Baltimore 1887. Jake and Ash Westinbrook secretly board a ship with their two children, Tori and Joanna in the dark of night. It's a small steamer, headed to France with no more information. The cargo hull is sealed shut. When the ship arrives in Paris, weeks later, all but Tori have survived. Mute and clearly in disarray, she provides no information in what has happened. She is forcibly locked up in a mental institution and later an orphanage. When she turns 19, she mysteriously falls off the grid, never to be heard of again and later presumed to have died in the Titanic disaster... In the year 2014 in Baltimore, Sarah Pike has recently gotten married to husband, Cam Pike. Madly in love, they decide to take a rare cruise across the Atlantic to Paris, Spain, and the Mediterranean then fly back home. But Sarah is hiding a secret: she's recently been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer but decides to keep it a secret from her husband and decides to start treatment after their vacation. Their doctor, Dr. Jillian Rivera strongly is against the idea, but reluctantly gives Sarah pills that will ease the pain on her trip. As the series progresses, flashback episodes provide secrets and revelations into the Westinbrook family. Jake is a steel man who recently lost his job and his watching his million dollar empire collapse. All the while, his wife Ash has been diagnosed with a rare disease that doctors cannot figure out what. Some say the flu, some say tuberculosis, and one strange woman cries witchcraft. As his family becomes more and more ostracized in the community as their wealth falls apart, Jake goes to the assistance of a old witch of some sort who lives deep in the swamps of Baltimore. Her name is Madame Yas Devereaux, a black french woman who claims to have magical powers. With no money to give her, he makes a bargain with her. She will help his wife, but when she needs help, he will help her. He agrees and Madame Yas gives Ash a tonic made from alligator foot, broth, deer tail, and alcohol. She drinks it and is healed. Also, Jake's empire begins to rise again from the ashes. 5 years go by, and while at a socialite dinner, Jake receives word from Madame Yas. She orders him to smuggle 6 European slaves she has from Baltimore to France in a steamer she has prepared. If the cargo is not given to her bosses on time, Ash will die from her disease. And in the heat of night, they go... Back in the present, Sarah and Cam have departed from their journey with two friends, celebrity socialite and ex wife of Niall Horan, Lizzy Lee and Quarterback sensation Skylar Apple. Right in the journey, Sarah begins hemorrhaging and is taken to the hospital. While in the hospital, she begins having hysterical visions of a woman whispering to her “You will be set free, Eliza May. You will be set free, my pet.” This causes her to have panic attacks and the doctors sedate her which drives her into a rage, killing the doctors and dumping their bodies in the ocean. She comes out of her hysteria, and realizing what she has done, lies to the captain and Cam and they let her out. Back in 1887, winds are gusty on the steamer. Also on the boat with the Westinbrook family are Madame Yas' son Rob who will watch over them, 6 crew members, and the slaves. After a fight with her husband, Ash goes out drunk and tries to seduce Rob. He rebuffs her advances and they talk. She tells him how hard it was to conceive, citing that they had 3 miscarriages. But one night, someone left a baby on their doorstep, their eldest daughter Tori. She was said to be the daughter of the city councilman and his wife who had perished in a fire. Then a year later, they had Joanna. They were fabulously wealthy and indulged their daughters in everything. In a drunken slur, Ash reveals that secretly Jake is gay and she caught him having sex with their butler, Derek. She then says that she killed Derek and then made love to Jake. Rob is shocked by all of this. Back in present time, Sarah continues to act normal while secretly having hysteria visions of people perishing in water. Cam tries to loosen her up by planning a romantic evening with her. During sex, she accidentally bites his shoulder and she hysterically runs out into the hallway. The voices surround her “Eliza May! Eliza May!” and the visions haunt her. She runs into Skylar, who tries to calm her down. She then pushes him into the wall and tries to seduce him but ends up accidentally killing him. She snaps out of her hysteria, covered in blood and dumps his body into the ocean. She then goes and takes a shower and returns to the boat deck... Back in 1887, the ship is encountering rough waves as they approach Europe. Ash is still upset with Jake as refuses to be his wife anymore. In a rage, he hits her but then it appears that Rob hits him over the head with a brick and kills him but all is not as it seems... Turns out Tori was the one who killed him. This little girl is not what she seems. In an instant, the steamer hits rough waters. A storm hits and the captain is killed in all the chaos. Water takes the hull fast and the slaves drown below decks. Ash and Jo and swept under water and suddenly, Tori is knocked out. She wakes up alone on the ship in the morning. The storm has passed and Tori is on the deck. Then suddenly, she sees Madame Yas. She is transported herself to the steamer. She tells her “Well done, Eliza May.” We see also that the steamer is named, Eliza May. Back in the present, Sarah finds out the crew cannot locate Skylar. They are concerned and Lizzy begins to have her doubts about Sarah's innocence. That night after the Captain's Dinner, Lizzy sneaks out to find Sarah. Sarah is drunk on the boat deck and reveals to Lizzy her deeds. Before anything else can happen, Lizzy decides to go tell of Sarah's mistakes and Sarah smashes her over the head with the glass of wine. Then, Madame Yas haven't aged one bit, appears from the shadows. She gags Sarah and when she wakes up, she's below decks in a small role with other girls beside her. They are all witches and Madame Yas divulges into Sarah's family tree and she has an aunt by the name of...Eliza May. Back in 1887, Tori arrives in the port. Being mute, the French take her to the orphanage in Paris where she is tortured and humiliated by her peers. She is then taken to a mental hospital and sometime in 1911, she escapes and takes the alias of Margaret May Brook. She poses as a wealthy bureaucrat and books a first class ticket on the Titanic. During the trip, she begins an illicit affair with Katie Steinbeck, but accidentally hurts her during a tryst. Katie locks her into a room at the bottom, as the ship begins to sink. Madame Yas senses that Tori is in trouble and saves her as the ship continues to sink. Tori boards a lifeboat and escapes the disaster. Sarah has a hard time believing Madame Yas and decides to go back. Back in her stateroom, Cam decides to break up with her, citing that she's crazy and he doesn't know what happened to her. She goes into hysteria again and beats him with a lamp and flees the stateroom. Madame Yas watches and realizes that Sarah is no ordinary witch...she's also a vampire. Tori has survived the sinking of Titanic and is now living in a small apartment in New York. Madame Yas contacts her to travel to a remote village in Kenya where they will train until the time is right... Madame Yas has instructed two of her girls, Annie and CeCe, to look after Sarah, citing that even she cannot control her, only the Supreme can. Madame Yas travels to Italy to hunt down the Supreme. Sarah decides to form a pact with Annie and CeCe and take down Madame Yas as Annie tells Sarah more about Madame Yas' dark history. She was born sometime in the late 18th century to a son of a plantation owner and a slave woman whom he impregnated. Her mother was creole and had a history dating back to witchcraft and ties to Tituba, a slave during the Salem witch trials. She gained her freedom and settled in Baltimore, working for a mysterious woman, known only as Madame, who taught her everything she needed to know. Together, the three decide to take down Madame Yas. With Sarah's powers a vampire and a witch, they use this to their advantage. Annie creates a spell that will cause Madame Yas to lose her immortality and then she will age and die. While Sarah heads back up to the deck, she is arrested for the murder of Skylar, the doctors, and the assault of Cam and Lizzy. She is put in lock down in a stateroom. She calls on Annie and Cece to help her escape but they refuse and inject her with a spell conjured by Madame Yas which causes Sarah to fall in a death-like state. Meanwhile, Madame Yas has orchestrated the entire plan with the girls and then reveals herself to be the Supreme. She proceeds to kill Annie and Cece. She laughs and then forms a hole into the ship, causing it to begin sinking. But before she can bast in her glory and power as the ultimate witch, she is notices drops falling from her hands. Her immortality has been compromised and she quickly ages and dies in front of Sarah. Then...the real Supreme...Tori steps out of the darkness. She reveals that she was in fact the daughter of Baltimore city councilman and his wife, but Madame Yas set the fire that killed them. Tori was set to be a powerful witch and with the help of Ash she was raised as a witch but Madame Yas betrayed Ash and Jake which set the stage for the climatic escape from Boston. After studying with Yas in Kenya, Tori escaped back to Baltimore and began studying medicine...under the alias as Jillian Rivera, Sarah's doctor! She found out that Sarah was her niece and decided to give her pills that contain a potion that would give her a cancer like disease and begin her journey as a witch. Tori releases Sarah and together they form a plot to become the greatest supreme...ever.